PJ DETWEILER
by 94mabu94
Summary: Espero que disfruten este One Shot de Recreo


**Dieciocho años habían pasado desde que la banda había dejado la escuela primaria; aun así ahí estaban de nuevo. Pero no era para menos, una de las maestras más importante de su infancia estaba a punto de jubilarse y aunque la maestra Finsters los había hecho sufrir interminables castigos, también les había enseñado muchas cosas y por eso estaban muy contentos de acompañarla en ese momento tan especial. En aquel lugar estaban muchos de sus compañeros y estudiantes dándole la despedida que se merecía esta gran maestra después tantos años de servicio. Todos estaban reunidos en grupos mientras el actual director daba unas palabras de agradecimiento a la mujer

AA: Como te decía, soy una de las modelos más importantes de los últimos tiempos, y he estado en las revistas de farándula más importantes del país

Gr: Si, llevas diciéndolo como media hora, si me disculpas tengo que buscar a mis amigos

SP: Gretchen ¿Has visto a PJ en alguna parte?

AA: Si hola, primero se saluda, es la mínima norma de cortesía que debes cumplir. Pero que se puede esperar de ti. A propósito, creí que ustedes dos eran inseparables, así que para que veas que yo si soy educada te corregiré para que no sigas haciendo el ridículo: Es TJ no PJ

SP: Mira, ahora no tengo tiempo para ti, tengo que encontrar a mi hijo

AA: ¿Tu que?

Gr: Cálmate Spinelli, ¿Que paso?

SP: Estaba conmigo y llego Mikey, nos pusimos a hablar como por dos minutos y cuando voltee ya no estaba. Llevo como diez minutos buscándolo y no lo encuentro por ningún lado. Debí dejarlo en casa de mis padres o de mis suegros, si algo le pasa te juro que me muero

Gr: Tranquila amiga, no debe haber salido del auditorio, voy a llamar a Vince para que nos ayude... Sabes que, tengo una mejor idea, pediré el micrófono y preguntare si alguien lo ha visto

**Antes de que Gretchen partiera al escenario, alguien se les acerco cargando a un pequeño revoltoso entre sus brazos**

TJ: Eres un pequeño monstruo, tu madre debe estar muy preocupada, espero encontrarla antes de que se altere... Spin

SP: Oh por Dios, ahí estas. Demonios ¿Porque diablos no me avisaste que ibas a llevártelo?

Gr: Si TJ, la pobre de Spinelli estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios

TJ: Yo no me lo lleve, lo encontré, ademas te estuve marcando y no me contestaste el teléfono

SP: Con este ruido que iba a escuchar, ademas estaba muy nerviosa buscándolo

Gr: Bueno, lo importante es que ya apareció, voy a buscar a Mikey para avisarle que ya lo encontramos

SP: Gracias... Y ¿Como así que lo encontraste?

TJ: Si, salí un rato para tomar aire fresco y lo encontré tratando de subir a la azotea

SP: ¿Que? Pactrik ¿Porque hiciste eso?

PJ: Mami no me gusta que me llames así

SP: Y a mi no me gusta que te me escapes y me mates del susto, así que estamos empatados

TJ: Ya amor, no te enojes tanto, el solo quería explorar un poco, igual esta bien y eso es lo importante

AA: ¿Ese niño es su hijo?

SP: Oh, Ashley, había olvidado que estabas aquí. Si, el es Patrick Jasper Detweiler, PJ saluda a la señora, es una vieja compañera mía y de tu papi

AA: Señorita, y con su permiso, tengo que ir a aplicarme crema antiarrugas

TJ: ¿Y porque esta tan molesta?

SP: No lo se, ya sabes que nadie entiende a las Ashleys

TJ: Si "claro", conozco esa sonrisita malvada tuya cuando fastidias a alguien

SP: Como sea, mejor vamos a saludar a la maestra Finster y nos vamos, ya es la hora de dormir para este jovencito

PJ: Pero mami no tengo sueño

SP: Tu no hables, aun estas en problemas

DP: ¿Y que es lo primero que piensa hacer después de su retiro?

MF: Me voy a disfrutar unos meses en Hawái, ¡Brisa,sol y playa!

SP: Hola maestra Finster, ¿como esta?

MF: Muy bien querida, pero puedes llamarme Muriel, ya me retire de la docencia

TJ: Para nosotros siempre sera nuestra maestra. ¡Ey Prickly! ¿Que hace por acá? Escuche que hace unos años lo habían trasladado a una secundaria como tanto quería. ¿Si se acuerda de nosotros?

DP: Como podría olvidar al señor Detweiler y a la señorita Spinelli, fueron mi dolor de cabeza durante muchos años. Y por supuesto que ahora soy director de secundaria, pero no podía faltar a la despedida de una de las mejores maestras que he tenido el placer de conocer

MF: Ay Peter, me halaga

DP: ¿Y donde esta el resto de su pandilla? ¿Todavía tienen contacto todos?

TJ: Claro, están por ahí, pero nosotros tenemos que irnos ya, tenemos que ir a acostar a nuestro hijo, solo queríamos despedirnos y agradecerle por todo maestra Finster, perdón Muriel

MF: De nada chico, y si alguien mas me pregunta lo negare todo, pero ustedes han sido uno de los mejores alumnos que he tenido en todos mis años de enseñanza

DP: Aguarden un minuto, ¿ustedes dos están casados?

TJ y SP: Si

DP: ¿Y ese pequeño es su hijo?... Que horror

TJ: Vamos Prickly, no me diga que no fue divertido tenernos en la escuela

DP: Tal vez, pero si cada uno de ustedes por separado era terrible, no me imagino combinados

MF: Esa es la receta para el desastre, ¿cuantos años tiene el pequeño diablito?

SP: cuatro, ya el proximo año entra al kinder

MF: Que bueno que ya estoy jubilada

DP: Y que yo estoy en secundaria

SP: No se fíe director, el tiempo pasa rápido, ya nos ve a nosotros, y dicen que los adolescentes son un problema, creo que el nuestro lo sera un poco mas

SP: Sabes que Muriel, creo que pronto tomare tu ejemplo

**Todos rieron y hablaron por un rato, luego TJ y Spinelli se despidieron de sus viejos maestros y salieron del auditorio**

PJ: Papi ahora si vamos a subir a la azotea

SP: TJ ¿le prometiste que lo ibas a dejar subir?

TJ: Spin, como crees que logre traerlo tan fácilmente, ademas ni siquiera lo dejaste explicar porque quería subir

SP: Okay, bebé ¿porque quieres subir a la azotea?

PJ: Es que quiero atrapar una estrella

TJ: Vamos amor, subamos todos

SP: No lo se

TJ: Wow, si ves hijo, tu mami tiene miedo de subir

SP: No seas ridículo, no tengo miedo, es solo que no es seguro para PJ

TJ: Mami es una gallina

TJ y PJ: Clo-clo Clo-clo...

SP: ¡Basta! Ya les dije que no tengo miedo, yo ya subí cuando era niña con mis padres

PJ: Mami eres una tramposa, si tu subiste, yo también quiero hacerlo

SP: Yo estaba mucho mas grande que tú.No me pongan esa cara de cachorritos regañados... De acuerdo,de acuerdo, vamos a subir; pero si algo le pasa a Pj, te entierro vivo Theodore

TJ: Tranquila, yo los cuido

**La familia se subió a la azotea, al principio Spinelli estaba algo nerviosa, pero al darse cuenta de que todo era seguro, empezó a disfrutar de la vista. Era una noche hermosa y el firmamento se apreciaba espetacularmente**

PJ: Que munga, no pude atrapar ninguna estrella

TJ: Sabes hijo, lo que tenemos encima es maravilloso, pero lo que tenemos abajo también lo es

PJ: ¿El patio de juegos?

TJ: Si, es un sitio espectacular, allí pasaras los mejores años de tu infancia rodeado de tus amigos viviendo miles de aventuras

SP: Y a lo mejor conozcas a alguien especial, alguien que siempre este a tu lado y te apoye en las buenas y en las malas

TJ: Y en algunos años podrás venir con tu propia familia y contarles todo esto

**Spinelli y TJ no pudieron evitar llenarse de nostalgia, tantos recuerdos de aquella época los hacia sentir extasiados. Era algo extraño pensar que todo había comenzado ahí, que después de tantos juegos y travesuras iban a terminar enamorados; que ahora tenían un hijo, que seguiría con su legado. Se dieron un tierno beso, lleno de amor, mientras abrazaban a su pequeño, que de seguro muy pronto se convertiría en el líder de la próxima banda del recreo**


End file.
